Always Together
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Hikaru tidak mau meninggalkan kenangan bersama Kaoru. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lahir dan sekarang tidak mau terpisahkan. Mereka berjanji, tidak akan berpisah lagi dan akan selalu bersama. Kisah Hiatchiin Twins. Dedicated for Riyuki18! #22


**Always Together  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

**Peringatan: **Fict ini cocok untuk saudara kembar. Adik-adik saya. Hahaha! :D

_Dedicated for Riyuki18_

_Jika aku pergi, apa kau akan menyusulku? Jika aku pergi, apa kau akan menemaniku? Jika aku pergi, apa kau akan mempertaruhkan semuanya hanya untukku?_

_Kalau tidak, jangan mengikuti dengan harapan sia-sia. Karena aku tahu masih banyak masalah yang harus kau selesaikan di sana. Jadi, aku mohon jangan menyesal kalau aku meninggalkanmu suatu saat nanti._

**.o.O.o.**

Laki-laki berusia 18 tahun tengah berada di sebuah beranda rumahnya. Dia sedang meratapi nasibnya yang kelam gara-gara kalah hidup penuh rintangan akibat hujan yang tidak henti-hentinya turun dari langit. Hikaru Hitachiin, pemuda yang seenaknya saja suka sumpah serapah terus menerus, tidak memikirkan akibat kalau petir nanti menyambar dia gara-gara disumpahkan?

Hikaru menopang dagunya memakai punggung tangan terus menerawang tidak jelas halaman belakang rumahnya. Hikaru tidak menyadari kalau saudara kembarnya akan muncul di belakang, merasa aneh dengan sifat Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru melihat Hikaru terus melihat ke halaman tanpa ada suara jawaban. "Hikaruuu...?" Kaoru mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke depan wajah Hikaru, tapi Hikaru masih belum bergeming. Dengan suatu helaan napas, Kaoru memajukan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Hikaru. "HIKARUUU!"

Hikaru jatuh dari kursi, dengan punggung pertama. Hikaru membelalakkan kedua matanya menatap Kaoru yang menyengir. Hikaru bangkit dan menatap Kaoru, "Kenapa kau berteriak di kupingku, Kaoru?"

"Hei, seharusnya aku tanya kenapa kau melamun?" ungkap Kaoru menyilangkan kedua tangan.

"Justru aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau kembali bertanya?" Hikaru mengangkat alisnya, kesal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kaoru memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah Hikaru yang masih kesal. "Apa karena akibat dari cuaca hari ini sehingga _bad mood _muncul? Kalau cuaca tidak habis pikir kalau mau turun hujan asalkan tidak membanjiri rumah."

"Cih!" Hikaru membalikkan badan, malas menjawab pertanyaan Kaoru yang tidak ada habisnya. "Aku hanya kesal saja melihat cuaca seburuk ini dikarenakan kebanyakan hari-hari panas mungkin."

Kaoru menyandarkan punggung di pegangan beranda sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kenapa harus kesal? Jangan terus berkeluh kesah kasihan dirimu yang kemarinnya semangat, langsung jadi _bad mood_. Kemana diri Kaoru kemarin yang selalu _good mood_."

"Kau mau menasihatiku, ya, Kaoru?" Hikaru melirik Kaoru.

Kaoru mengangkat bahu, "Bukannya sesama saudara harus saling menasihati. Tentu saja aku harus menasehatimu karena kau adalah saudara dan juga kakak kembarku."

Hikaru menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit luas berwarna biru. Kedua pandangan matanya terus menerawang setiap burung-burung dan pesawat yang lewat melintasi rumahnya. Hatinya tidak bisa diutarakan lagi karena Kaoru bisa melihatnya, namun tatkala haruskah Hikaru meninggalkan semua orang yang penting baginya?

"Apa masih ada kesempatan?" tanya Hikaru terus memandang langit.

"Tentu saja masih ada kesempatan. Hikaru harus semangat. Sama seperti aku semangat dalam menjalani hidup. Tentu saja Kami-_sama_ tidak suka ada makhluk ciptaan-Nya menyerah begitu saja karena suatu penyakit. Walaupun suatu saat kita dipanggil Oleh-Nya, kita harus siap," jelas Kaoru sama dengan Hikaru memandang langit.

Hikaru menurunkan kepalanya, merunduk. Hatinya sungguh pilu, tidak bisa diutarakan. Hatinya sesak napas, susah sekali bernapas. Sekali bernapas, yang ada hanyalah kesendirian. Sendiri di dalam rumah tanpa ada yang menemani. Tidak mungkin jika Hikaru harus mengajak saudara kembarnya ikut bersamanya ke dalam sebuah jurang yang dalam apalagi orangtua mereka kebanyakan sibuk bekerja daripada menemani mereka di sini.

Hikaru juga tidak mau melihat wajah Raja, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hani, dan Mori. Semakin melihat wajah mereka sedih, hati Hikaru sangat sedih. Apalagi harus melihat wajah ayah dan ibunya. Kalau melihat wajah Kaoru yang tengah mengalami kesedihan, tentulah itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Sekali melakukan, tidak akan pernah ditarik kembali. Itulah kesalahan.

"Hhh..." Hikaru menghela napas. "Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau aku pergi sementara, bukan?"

"Kalau menurutku jika sementara, lebih baik aku ikut," kata Kaoru tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus dagu. "Namanya kehidupan harus dijalani sebaik-baiknya. Sekali melanggar, tentu saja harus diperbaiki walau butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Asalkan jangan terulang kembali. Bukankah Hikaru sudah mengatakan itu kepadaku bulan-bulan kemarin?"

"Ternyata kau ingat juga, apa yang aku katakan waktu itu?" Hikaru menyeringai sinis, menggoda Kaoru yang tengah membuatnya dirinya merasa tersipu.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Sangat mengena di hati dan sampai sekarang masih belum hilang di dalam pikiranku," Kaoru mendekati Hikaru, menggenggam tangannya. "Sampai kapanpun kita terpisah gara-gara sebuah hal, kita tidak akan terpisah sampai kapan pun. Hidup kita berada di tangan Kami-_sama_. Kami-_sama_ menentukan takdir, kapan kita mati dan kapan kita selamat. Jadi, jangan menyesal kalau waktu itu akan tiba."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal," Tangan Hikaru yang bebas, diletakkan di atas punggung tangan Kaoru yang menggenggam tangan satunya. "Karena aku sudah bertemu dengan kalian semua tanpa ada rasa penyesalan."

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Raja, Haruhi, kak Kyoya, kak Hani dan kak Mori begitu juga kau, ayah dan ibu," kata Hikaru melanjutkan. "Tanpa kalian, aku tidak akan berada di sini dan juga berada di tengah-tengah kalian semua. Mengalami peristiwa-peristiwa menyenangkan, menjelajah dunia, menjalankan _Host Club_, bertemu Haruhi, dan juga bertemu banyak-banyak orang."

Hikaru terus mengingat kejadian-kejadian bersama teman-temannya di Sekolah Ouran, sekolah bergengsi untuk anak-anak orang kaya. Berada di kelas 1A, di mana saudara kembar ini sekelas dengan Haruhi. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang super aneh, keren, dan gila, membuatnya bertahan hingga akhir.

"Tidak ada sekalipun penyesalan," Hikaru menengadahkan tatapannya ke langit. "Sesungguhnya... aku ingin sekali menjadi tua, punya anak-cucu-cicit, punya istri, dan memliki keluarga bahagia. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah pada usia penyakitan ini karena aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah."

Kaoru tersenyum. Kaoru bangkit dan memeluk Hikaru. Saudara kembar ini menangis dalam senyuman. Senyuman hangat yang menenangkan mereka, dan juga senyuman persaudaraan selama ini mereka lakukan.

"Jangan menangis," Kaoru mengelus-elus punggung Hikaru. "Hikaru tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana karena aku akan selalu bersama Hikaru. Aku yakin itu. Seyakin-yakinnya."

_Apa kau marah karena aku pergi?  
Iya, aku marah._

_Apa kau marah karena aku menghilang?  
Iya, aku marah._

_Apa kau akan menangis jika aku pergi?  
Iya, aku akan menangis kalau kau akan meninggalkanku._

_Apa kau akan gembira saat aku bilang "tidak akan menyerah"?  
Aku akan senang jika kau tidak akan menyerah sampai saat kita bertemu dan terus bersama selama-lamanya._

_Aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Karena aku akan selalu berada di hatimu._

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Rasanya sedih sekali kalau kita sendirian, sedih rasanya. Maunya berada di sana, bersama-sama saudara. Keinginan saya adalah tidak mau pisah dari saudara-saudara saya.

Love,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/21/2012

**Published Date: **12/21/2012


End file.
